


young wings

by DONGPYOWO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Day6, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Multi, Other bands are minor roles, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Squirrel Hybrid Jisung, angel woojin, cat hybrid felix, demon changbin, elemental seungmin, hellhound chan, incubus minho, vampire hyunjin, yokai jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONGPYOWO/pseuds/DONGPYOWO
Summary: “so you’re just a squirrel? and you can be my house cat?”“but we kick ass.”now that the world is able to shelter and take care of supernatural creatures and beings, schools all over the world give chances for them to be greater. nine students face challenges their species have dropped on them throughout the years.





	young wings

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! of course the first chapter isn’t going the be great, i’m not very good at writing first chapters. but i hope you guys anticipate for future chapters!

“is that _the_  lee felix!” the said male sighs fondly. he turns around and sees jisung, his longtime best friend, let go of his luggage to open his arms. “my soulmate!” jisung yells.

 

 

“soulmate!” felix yells back and runs to him. once they had made contact with each other both hybrids’ tails swayed in excitement. they pulled away after a few seconds and looked at each other.

 

 

“i don’t think a squirrel needs this much muscle.” felix teased as he felt his friend’s bicep. jisung rolled his eyes and punched his friend’s arm lightly, to which felix responded with an exaggerated sound of pain as he held his arm.

 

 

“and already i expected house cats to be this weak.” jisung said. felix whined at the insult. “whenever you get hurt i’m never healing you again.” felix replied while crossing his arms like a child.

 

 

jisung gasped as he held an offending hand to his chest. “what happened to the jilix dream?” felix shook his head, pretending to not listen. “what happened to wanting to be the strongest hybrid duo there ever was! you, the wizard, and me, the fighter.” felix smiled at the memory of seven year old jisung and felix pinky promising to be the best.

 

 

“you know i’d never break our duo apart.” felix teased. he picked up his luggage and struggled to point a finger seeing how heavy the suitcase and bag were. “onwards to our dorms!” they marched happily, telling stories about their summer training.

 

 

“can you believe we have the same room? we totally scored. we’re the luckiest people on the planet, we’re meant to be together,” jisung rambled to which felix just agreed to whole heartedly. “why’d you move out of my house too, it was so lonely. i wanted to see you do your weird spells.” felix pushed his friend lightly, ignoring his whines.

 

 

“i had to move out someday, your parents didn’t need two teenagers to take care of,” jisung argued that his parents were more than happy to let felix stay. “it was only to get used to being alone, don’t think i wanted to move out.” they were talking animatedly with each other, not paying attention to the path in front of them. before jisung could tell felix to move out of the way he bumped into another student.

 

 

felix quickly looked at who he bumped into and felt his heart stop. “i-i’m so s-sorry.” the day hybrid noticed the black markings on the student’s neck. dark eyes with red irises. the person standing next to him was pale in comparison. a demon and a vampire. jisung was ready to leave his comrade to die and flee to the safety of their dorm room.

 

 

the demon felix had bumped into seemed to stare a little more and the vampire nudged at his friend’s arm, whispering something. the demon nodded at felix and left. once they were out of earshot jisung whispered to a small, “oh shit.” to his friend. felix grabbed his friend’s wrist and dragged him to the elevators so that he could cry in peace.

 

 

“that was intense,” jisung said, pressing the 25th floor. “negative floors? there’s an underground too? that’s awesome.” jisung muttered to himself, trying to stop himself from mass pressing all the buttons and getting them stuck. as much as felix wanted to respond in interest he was still thinking about his encounter with the two most scariest species in his book.

 

 

jisung noticed the lack of response and poked his friend. “good thing you had the bravest warrior with you right?” felix slapped the finger away. “i saw you look at the elevators! you were going to leave a defenseless cat all by himself.” before jisung could defend himself the elevator door opened to reveal two people. one that looked human and another student beside him that had a very comforting glow.

 

 

judging by the halo jisung and felix could guess he was an angel. they stepped inside the elevator and bickered. “i told you woojin! we were supposed to go to the 25th floor, not the 20th.” the angel, now known as woojin, just shrugged. “mistakes happen seungmin, we can’t dwell on them for too long.” seungmin scoffed and shook his head.

 

 

once felix and jisung got a good look, he could see that seugmin was an elemental. a green marking was placed at the back of his neck. woojin noticed the two stare and gave them a smile. “seungmin look, don’t be rude, people are in here.” seungmin seemed to shrug, mumbling an _‘i don’t care’_ , but he did look to the both of them and gave them a small bow.

 

 

“i’m woojin and this is seungmin if you haven’t heard yet,” woojin looked to the pair’s ears. “but i doubt you guys didn’t pick up on our conversation. it’s nice to meet you, what are your names?” jisung and felix looked at each other before giving a stuttered response.

 

 

“i’m jisung,” the squirrel pointed to himself. “and he’s felix.” woojin looked the both of them over. before he could say anything the elevator bell rang and the doors opened, revealing pale walls and a red carpeted floor. multiple paintings hung on the wall.

 

 

“are you guys getting off too?” woojin asked as he stepped out of the elevator, seungmin in tow. they nodded and got off, doors closing immediately. “we’re going this way.” felix said and pointed to the right.

 

 

“so are we,” woojin said and motioned for them to follow. “i was meaning to ask in the elevator but do you guys have special abilities? or are you guys taking normal classes?”

 

 

“i’m taking the weapons and self defense classes,” jisung responded excitedly, always happy to tell people about his dreams and interests. “felix can read spells really well, his special ability is healing. so he’s taking wizardry and a medic’s class.” woojin listened with interest, he wasn’t surrounded by a lot of hybrids in his life so learning two of them would be taking such high level classes sparked some curiosity.

 

 

“we’re both going to be the strongest hybrids in all of existence.” jisung finished proudly, puffing up his chest. seungmin tried not to laugh at the statement and instead finally spoke up. “i’m surprised you hybrids have such a dream.” woojin glared at seungmin.

 

 

“it’s not in a rude way,” he said quickly. “but hybrid animals are rare and seen as models, especially house pet hybrids, i doubt any would even try doing what you’re doing.” seungmin said. felix’s ears dropped at the word ‘house pets’ and looked to the floor in disappointment. jisung furrowed his eyebrows angrily when he noticed.

 

 

“hybrids are very intelligent and hardworking,” jisung said and stopped walking. “you’ll never know since you’re so stuck on stereotypes, but what did i expect from an elemental.” jisung spat at the word ‘elemental’. seungmin was taken aback and looked anywhere but the hybrids, scratching at the back of his head.

 

 

he sighed. “look i didn’t mean what i said,” seungmin didn’t know what to say and should’ve listened to woojin and try to tone down. “i’m sorry i just say any thing that comes up in my head; but just because i’m an elemental doesn’t mean i’m like all of them.” jisung seemed to understand the frustration and shook his head instead.

 

 

“and not all hybrids are the same, don’t mention that stuff again,” jisung said and kept walking, grabbing felix’s hand. “the past is the past.” they turned a corner quietly, nearing their rooms which were right across from each other.

 

 

“look at that,” woojin said with his hands on his hips, hoping that the two were still okay with them. “looks like we’re neighbors.” jisung sarcastically cheered and swiped his key card, opening the door to a more than spacious room for just two occupants. his and felix’s larger more delicate items that they couldn’t carry lay on the floor. the window was huge, cushions placed so that they could sit and gaze. two big beds in the corner, one on the bottom while stairs led to the top bed. the rest of the room was nice, of course, but those beds were nicer.

 

 

“i call top bunk.” jisung said and shut the door, missing woojin’s fond smile.

 

 

“no i call top bunk!” felix said immediately. as much as he would like to get the bed ready he instead joined jisung by collapsing onto the bed, almost sinking into the soft mattress.

 

 

“what’s the point of calling beds if we’re just going to sleep on this one together.” jisung said contently. felix knew if he agreed then he’d be stuck with the bottom bunk but he’ll let jisung take the top bunk this time.

 

 

“i can take this one then, payment for letting me live with you for so long.” felix said tiredly, turning onto his side, looking at jisung’s side profile. they stayed quiet for a moment, not worried about unpacking since they had a week to get settled.

 

 

jisung turned so he was face to face with felix. “i can’t believe we made it,” jisung whispered, still in disbelief. “it’s so rare for people like us to be accepted, but we did it.” felix felt his chest swell up with nothing but happiness and admiration for his childhood friend.

 

 

“we have to prove to the world hybrids are strong,” felix holds his pinky out, his eyes looking at the silver promise ring they bought years ago once they had enough money. the word ‘forever’ engraved on the inside of the ring. “together?” felix watched jisung interlock their pinkies, the rings touching.

 

 

“forever,” the determination in jisung’s voice is all felix needed to feel energized. he wished for a good future, one that will grant jisung and felix chance. they rested their hands back on the bed, pinkies still intertwined. “remember when we were boyfriends?” jisung reminisces. felix blushes at the memory and buries his face into the mattress.

 

 

“please don’t bring that up,” he whines. “we were so disgusting back then. you even made keychains for us. mine said ‘boyf’ and yours said ‘riends’. i don’t understand why you didn’t just cut it off at ‘boy’ and ‘friends.” felix complains about the chain. his charm having a cute squirrel on it while jisung’s had an orange cat.

 

 

“i know you still have it though,” jisung said with a knowing grin. felix weakly denied the accusation to which jisung proved wrong. “yes you do, i saw it on your bag!” felix ignored his friend and pretended to fall asleep, snoring loudly to show he wasn’t listening.

 

 

“anyway, i want to unpack now so that we can explore for the rest of the week,” jisung got up from the bed to pull at his suitcase. “i know you’re going to take too long organizing your stuffed animals, you should start now before it takes the whole day.” felix whined but took the seat next to jisung, pulling his bags towards him.

 

 

felix hopes for the best.


End file.
